Freedom Fighters
by Mii Aleacim
Summary: Te gusta amour sucre? Te gusta Freedom Fighters? Eh aqui una historia donde ambos mundos se mezclan...pasa y averigüa como seria... -malo para los summary's... -Viene de familia xD -se necesitan Oc's-


**Disclaimer:Ni amour sucré ni Fredom Fighters nos pertenecen...si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

...

 **Fredom fighters**

 **Capitulo 1**

Dia 1:

Hace 5 horas la union sovietica(URSS)tomo el estado de california...

Mas de 5 millones de soldados sovieticos ocupan la zona,el gobierno de los estados unidos intenta negociar antes de mandar al ejercito por miedo a que ejecuten civiles.

Por suerte entre los policias y civiles formaron la resistencia que poco a poco consiguio armas,equipo,integrantes,zona

Pero tambien sufrieron numerosas bajas

Como la perdida de uno de sus lideres,

Isabella, que se presumio muerta luego de ser capturada. Entonces aprovecharon a atacar, perdimos a buenos soldados como Isaac,Vinh,Tom,Samuel,William, Etc.

Ahora mismo puedo escuchar los disparos de los soldados sovieticos revisando los apartamentos para matar a los miembros de la resistencia ,se acercan a mi apartamento ,mejor me voy (sale de su apartamento)

Soldado sovietico: ¡quieto! ¡ manos en la cabeza!

(En otra habitacion)

Un chico de 17 llamado Chris estaba durmiendo cuando lo despertaron disparos y gritos.

Chris:Carajo! los sovieticos nos econtraron, como? despues lo averiguo ahora tengo que salir de aqui- agarro su 9mm y una llave de plomero y salio ,vio soldados por todos lados y supo que perdieron asi que en vez de pelear intentaria escapar.

En su camino ,en un pasillo, encontro un soldado apunto de fusilar a unas personas a si que se escabullo detras y le pego en la nuca con la llave, enseguida libero a los civiles ,entre ellos, Javier, uno de los lideres tercero al mando.

Javier:hola, soy Javier, gracias por salvarme... tenemos que salir de aqui ahora.

Chris:ok, vamos, tienes armas?

Javier: una 45 ,vamos!

(Salieron a la calle y habia muertos y soldados por todos lados ...mientras corrian encontraron a un chico herido)

?:ayudenme,por favor..

Javier:Chris ,Ayudalo esta muy mal ,cargalo y sigueme..

Chris: Esta bien...

(Corrieron hasta un callejon sin salida)

Javier:¿ Que hacemos ,Chris ?los soldados se acercan...

Chris :No se... estamos muertos...

?:por la alcantarilla siguiendo los tuneles hay un viejo refugio rebelde cof cof

Javier:Chris, quita esa tapa con la llave ,rapido!

(Entraron en los tuneles y caminaron hasta llegar a un refugio)

Javier:llegamos por fin

(Chris bajo al chico y lo puso contra una pared para examinarlo

Chris:como te llamas ,chico?

Mauricio:me llamo Mauricio, y ustedes?

Chris:Soy Chris y el es Javier..

(Javier esta revisando el refugio cuando de repente alguien le pone un revolver calibre 32 en la nuca)

Rebelde Jorge:manos en la cabeza ,vaquero! jajaja..

Javier: Eres de los rebeldes ?somos del mismo equipo, IDIOTA!

Soldado Jorge: identificate-le pidio señalandolo con el menton.

Javier: Soy Javier Gomez, tercero al mando ,imbecil.

Jorge: perdon, jefe.. (retira el revolver de la cabeza y Javier se para)

Javier:jefe?

Jorge:si ,todos los demas estan muertos o desaparecidos aqui solo somos veinte rebeldes...

Javier:pobres, eran buenos lideres,¿ Chris, como va el chico?

Chris:bien, solo un disparo en una pierna, nada importante...

Javier:bien, Jorge ...que sabemos de Isabella?

Jorge:le pagamos a un poli para que hablara y dijo que Isabella esta viva,en la carcel, uno de los nuestros la entrego para cobrar los 10 mil dolares que ofrecian por ella.

Javier: bien, entonces descansaremos,luego nos armaremos y directo a la comisaria...

 **...**

 **¡Hola chicos y chicas! ¡Soy Endercraft! Usando la cuenta de FF de mi Hermana porque soy flojo y no ma kuerdo mi kontrasenia si ke boy a...naaa dejemos la mala ortografia para otro dia xD**

 **Bueno ,este es mi primer fic de Fredom Fighters asi que tengan piedad :'v...con Miqiia (que respira cdm) decidimos hacerlo un crossover con cdm...esperamos que les guste! :'D**

 **Aviso:los capitulos seran cortos pero actualizaremos seguido ;D...No usare tildes ya que me da flojera hacerlo...espero que no les moleste :'v**

 **Por cierto! Necesitaremos 5 OCs...**

 **Pero antea de dejarles la ficha...**

 **Advertencia:Hay muchas posibilidadea de que las ocs mueran y algunos personajes tambien...si no te molesta esto podes participar ;) ..ah y habran escasas escenas romanticas ya que queremos que este fic sea "Menos Drama,Más Acción" y bueno...si no lea molesta esto...prosigan...abajo les dejo la corta ficha :D**

 **Ficha:**

 **Nombre y apellido(el que quieran):**

 **Edad(Más de 15):**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Apariencia:(sean breves ya que esto no es muy necesario..solo lo pedimos por las dudas c:)**

 **Que armas tiene?(las armas que lleva siempre consigo):**

 **A que facción pertenece?(Union sovietica,Rebelde):**

 **Historia(Breve explicacion de los acontecimientos que quieran destacar de su pasado...si fue feliz,si fue triste,etc.)**

 **Extra(lo que crean necesario destacar):**

 **-Hola chicas! Soy Miqiia de nuevo..espero que les guste y participen! :D**

 **-Recuerden que ea mi primee fic :')**

 **-y que esta dirigido por el...yo solo me encargo de loa pequeños toques de Drama y romance(muy poco)**

 **-nos vemos!**

 **-Nos leemos! :D/**


End file.
